A typical search performed using a search engine on the World Wide Web produces a plurality of search results (e.g., electronic documents including news stories, Web pages, social media content, and the like). However, at least a portion of the search results is often not relevant to the search. Moreover the content of even the relevant search results may vary from document to document.
Additionally, social media allows users to recommend various electronic documents to other users. However, when faced with just a uniform resource locator (URL) or title, it may be difficult to tell whether the linked electronic document is likely to be of interest.
Thus, finding a document whose contents are truly relevant or of interest involves some trial and error, as the user may have to sort through a plurality of documents one-by-one, with little prior knowledge of their contents. This can be a time consuming exercise, particularly if any of the documents are long (e.g., as in the case of books or some news articles). If executed on a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone), reviewing the various documents one-by-one can take even more time, as the documents may require more time to read and load on the device.